


New beginnings

by PanWithThePlan



Series: The Broken Road [2]
Category: Days Gone
Genre: Additional Tags to Come, Alpha Deacon, Omega Boozer, Omega Sara, Past Deacon and Sara relationship discussion, Past Relationship(s), a/b/o dynamics, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: Deacon and Boozer have settled into Lost Lake, not entirely giving up on the Drifter life, but calling this community home didn’t seem all that bad anymore now that they were nurturing their new bond as Mates.But no one said that meant a storm cloud wasn't waiting beyond the horizon to come and rain on their parade in form of an Omega woman from their past.
Relationships: Additional relationships to come, Deacon St. John/William “Boozer.” Gray
Series: The Broken Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850575
Kudos: 12





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you’re ready to see what’s next for our boys! I know I am:) 
> 
> I hope I can get back into the groove and get these chapters out fast for you all. Sorry this first one is so short, it’s jus the beginning and I wanted to get it published so I can get the show on the road. Think of it as a little teaser

Deacon laid there, watching his mate sleep soundly. A smile on his lips as he remained trapped under Boozer’s dead weight, ignoring the numbness in his arm as the other was folded under his head. His eyes were heavy, threatening to close but he fought against it, blinking it away as best he could so he could just watch for a little bit longer. 

He hadn’t ever felt so intent on memorizing every detail about the slumbering Omega as he did right now, still feeling the honeymoon phase of their fresh bond. He didn’t want to ever leave this phase. The Alpha in him felt as proud as he did on his own; proud and lucky. 

“Hey, St. John.” Came Rikki’s voice over the radio. Sighing as reality began to quickly sink back in, he reached for his own radio to reply as the snark continued. “Come on, Deek, give your mate a rest and get on with that nest hunting job already.” 

“Give /him/ a rest? You know chapped my dick is?” He replied, a smirk on his lips because he wasn’t entirely lying but it was just as much his own fault as Boozer’s. 

Rikki snorted a laugh. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about your dick, Deek. Nests. Now.” 

The fun and games were over and now he would have to get back to work. Groaning, he began to try and extract himself from Boozer’s entanglement as he replied. “Alright, alright. Deacon out.” 

Placing the radio back down on the table, the scruffy ex Drifter began to pull on his clothes and gear as quietly as possible.


End file.
